Broken Strings
by Simarilaty
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a homeless girl who meets Christian Grey. How will these two turn out with such difficult history?
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by fifty shades, but lots of character are met in different circumstances. For instance Ana isn't a college student, but a homeless girl. The Christian we know however remained the same. I hope you'll enjoy how this is going to work out for them and stuff!

* * *

It's the wind that woke me today. The fall has only just begun and I hate it. When I was younger I used to love the fall with all it's beautiful colours, but right now I can't do anything else than curse it. Fall means raining, which leads to cold. Those are the moments I wish I had a family again, but mostly I had a warm cosy house. I can't let too much emotions win me over, or I'll fail to survive Seattle, so I stick with only missing a warm house. Family is just a side issue.  
Although I hate the Fall, it's the winter I hate more. Safe houses for people like me are full within moments, which leaves me on the street for half the winter.

Luckily for me, there are some people that I can win over when I need to, and today is a day in which I will try to do so. A few blocks away from the park where I sleep during the night, is a sandwich shop. I try to get a sandwich almost every day, but it's not something that works always. Only when the cute guy is working, I know I'll get what I want. I never understood why he would help me, a homeless girl, but I don't mind. Over the day the only things I eat are leftovers, so his sandwiches are a gift from heaven.

Slowly I look around. It's quiet at the sandwich shop and indeed, the nice guy is working. Today must be my lucky day. I put on my fake smile and pick up my bag. I look at myself in the window off the shop, putting my hair in a ponytail. That looks better.

Quickly I step through the door and the buzzer rings. I gasp for breath, enjoying the warmth and the smell of food. For a few seconds I keep standing in the doorway, looking at the people who are inside. They look at me with disgust, some even with pity. I don't need them for anything. The only one I need is the cute guy that gives me what I want.

With my mind full of what I'm going to say, I walk towards the counter. He's busy with some paperwork and doesn't notice me at all.

Softly I clear my throat and immediately he looks to me. I flush as he walks towards me, smiling his beautiful smile. My eyes check his outfit, and for the first time I see he is wearing a nametag; Jose.

''So, now you know my name, but you never told me yours.'' He says as he sees me looking at the nametag. Somehow he has to know little things about me all the time I get here, and I always answer them, just to get food in return. It's pretty dull.

''Why would you want to know?'' I ask him quietly, meanwhile biting my lip. I don't want him to know my name.

''Because I figure it's time to know the name of the girl that keeps getting free sandwiches from me,'' he says while packing a bag, not looking at me anymore. After he's done with the bag, he looks at me again, probably waiting for an answer. I sigh.

What difference would it make? I'm still that 'poor girl from the street'.

''You know what? I'll give you the bag today for your name.'' he smiles at me. Normally he just wants opinions or favourites, but my name? Ugh. _As long as it gets you food._

''Anastasia.'' I answer him polite. His smile turns into a grin and he nods, pleased about my answer.

''That's a nice name,'' he says as he gives me the bag. ''I hope you enjoy it.''

''Thank you, and I will.'' I flush again and then start to walk away from the counter. As I leave the shop, I see some people watching me close. Oh yes, I see the pity in their eyes. _Good for them, I don't care. _I have food!

With a big smile on my lips I sit down on a bench, opening the bag he filled for me. Inside it are two sandwiches and some juice. ''Thanks Jose,'' I mutter as I start to eat. I don't know why he does this. He's kind, way to kind. If only I met him in another universe, then we could be friends. _If only._ There are so much things that could be different if my parents hadn't died. I shake my head. I don't want to think about it now, or ever.

As I sit and eat, I watch the people passing by, the cars racing down the road. Everyone is in such a hurry, always. I don't get it, never got it.

When I'm done eating I stand up and throw the empty bag and bottle away. That was good. Really good. Time to start walking again, finding something fun to do. Hanging in the park is good, but perhaps visiting the even more crowded part of Seattle is better. Sometimes that brings opportunities, and eventually maybe a safe house for tonight.

Quickly I look around and then start to walk. I start to cross the street and at the moment I'm almost on the other side I hear tires scraping and suddenly I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel honored by your comments! Here's your next chapter :-)

* * *

At the moment I hit the ground, I feel something snap. Tears start to blind my eyes and a terrible pain sets in at my arm. In complete disbelief of what just happened I stay on the ground, my eyes facing the sky. Slowly I try to get up, but instantly my head starts to ache. Oh no. Please god no. I close my eyes and when I open them again, a tall muscular man leans over me.

''What the fuck Taylor,'' I hear someone scolding at the man. The man, apparently called Taylor, frowns. I try to get a look on the other guy that's sounded so pissed, but I can't see him.

''Stay still, I'm going to call an ambulance,' he says and he gets up, walking away. I then see the man standing in the back. He frowns when he sees me, looking at me with.. I don't know what it is he must be thinking. I can't make anything out of it.

Suddenly he puts out his blazer and walks toward me quickly. ''You are bleeding,'' he mutters as he kneels down next to me. Slowly he puts the blazer behind my head. For a short moment my eyes meet his. Those eyes.. I've never seen such grey eyes. Trying to ignore the pain I feel in my body, I try to look at him once more. He is just like the other man pretty tall and muscular, but the other is nothing compared to him. His hair fit his eyes perfectly and although he looks utterly pissed at the moment, he still has this young charming look.

''What where you thinking, crossing the street like that?'' he all of sudden snaps at me. Oh yes, he does looks pissed, but in his voice is also a little bit of.. I don't know, concern maybe? I stare at him, not knowing what to say.

I moan as a stitch runs through my arm and I close my eyes.

''Leave her alone Christian,'' I hear the other man mutter. ''For instance, I think it's best you get your facts together. I've called Sawyer and he will pick you up for your business meeting. Then I'll go to the hospital with the girl.''

For a moment there is a brief silence and I open my eyes, trying to ignore the pain that's getting worse. I want to say something, but I fail. Christian shakes his head, clenching his fists. Why the hell is he that mad at Taylor, and probably at me? I scrape my throat.  
''You can bring him,'' I say. ''nobody has to come with me.'' I always handled everything myself and since I'm not used to people acting like they care, I don't want any of them coming with me.

''Fine, call the meeting of. I'm going with her.'' he snarls after a short silence. I hear the sirens of the ambulance popping in.  
''But,''  
''No, just call it off.''

Can't they just stop arguing, or even listen to what I said? I sigh and again a stitch runs through my arm. When I gasp for breath I start to see black spots, and all of a sudden I start to sink away from everything around me.

In a far distance I hear some men talk. Curious, I try to open my eyes. All I see is that I'm surrounded by white walls. My eyes widen. Where the hell am I? Oh wait.. _Yes fool, you ran under a car. _ I moan and start to look further through the room. In the corner of the room is a small desk with a big window. The curtains are collared white as well, but not as white as the wall. Next to me is another bed, but there isn't currently anyone in it. The peace in the room is disturbing me, just as the bed is. It's really comfortable. I haven't layed down in a proper bed since I was fifteen. The beds in the safe houses aren't that great, since those houses are only around to keep you off the street. I shake my head. No, this is heaven compared to that. But the fact I am not without reason here, makes it different. Thinking of that, what is the damage?

A bit tired I look down at my arms. In one arm is a needle that gives me some.. I don't know what it is called, but it's probably medication. The other arm however is in a cast. Great.. what more can I expect? For what I remember one of the guys said my head was bleeding.

Slowly I raise my good arm towards my head and I immediately put it down when I feel a bandage. _Well done, idiot._

''Ah, Miss Steele, you are up!'' a brown haired man walks towards the bed. Where did he come from so quickly, and better, who is he and how does he know my name? I frown, but when I look at him better I see he is wearing a white coat. He must be a doctor then. But that doesn't explain the fact that he knows my name.

''How are you feeling?''

''Fine, I guess.'' I shrug my shoulders. I don't feel fine, but the truth is I felt much worse in my life compared to this. ''How do you know my name?''

''There was a card in the bag that came with you.'' Of course there was. ''But we couldn't find any details of a health insurance.''

I feel myself turning pale. How am I ever going to pay for this hospital visit? Why did they decide to even treat me while knowing I have no insurance?

''Luckily for you there was someone willing to pay for you.'' the doctor smiles at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. But, the fact someone paid for me, makes it even worse. Jose giving me a free sandwich every now and then, is completely different from a huge hospital bill. I don't want anyone to pay so much for me.

''We want to keep you here another two hours. If you are still feeling okay by then, you can take some medicines with you and leave.'' he pauses. ''from what we saw you have a concussion, so we recommend you to take things easy. Also, you have to come back after 4 and 8 weeks so we can check your arm and remove the cast.''

I nod, accepting the information he just gave me. He smiles at me and I smile back, not being able to do anything else.

''I'll be back in two hours.'' he says as he looks at his watch. Again I nod and then he disappears just as quickly as he appeared.

I close my eyes, thinking about how I'm going to fix the money issue. One of the two guys that hit me with the car, must have paid for this. How am I going to pay them back? I don't have any family that I know off and I don't have any money myself. Getting a job is an option, but who would take me? I've tried that in the past, and all they say is no as soon as I get there. I shake my head. This is hopeless.  
''Why are you shaking your head?'' I somehow recognize that voice. Immediately I open my eyes, who instantly meet his for the second time today. Those beautiful grey eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad so many of you like it! I found it a bit difficult to write this chapter, but the next one will be better :-)

* * *

''Why are you shaking your head?'' I somehow recognize that voice. Immediately I open my eyes. My eyes meet his for the second time today. Those beautiful grey eyes.

I flush and start to bite my lip. He's so handsome. _To handsome to be here with you._

''Because I can't find a way to pay you guys back.'' I mutter, not letting go of his eyes. It's him who decides to look away, visibly annoyed. What did I do wrong?

''I don't want you to. We drove you in here, so we are paying your bills.'' he says in a deep voice. I shiver, and not because I'm cold. ''Are you cold?'' his voice suddenly sounds much more concerned.

''No, I'm fine.'' I respond quickly, afraid he will leave me alone then. Although he isn't looking really happy, I like his presence in this room. I don't have that a lot with people, liking them and stuff. Jose was the only one, until now. I wave that thought away.

''Like it or not, I will find a way to pay you back.''

He looks at me in complete disbelieve, as if he finds it strange someone argues with him.

''What's your name anyway?'' he changes the subject. ''You've heard mine when Taylor talked to me, but I don't know yours.''

I start to think. I indeed heard his name. What was it again? Cris.. Christophe.. Christian! That was it. Relieved I can remember I smile at him.

''Anastasia.'' I respond to him. For a brief second I hesitate, then decide to ask him something. ''But if I may ask, why are you here? Why didn't you go to that meeting?''

I still don't understand why he would stay with me, even now. He could've left me with his buddy or alone, I wouldn't mind.

''That's none of your business,'' he says as he sits down in a chair next to my bed. ''get some rest. You'll need it.''

I frown. Nobody every says to me what I can or can't do. I'm speechless, just.. but perhaps he's right. I'm not feeling like arguing him and besides; I got only a few hours left in here, so I might as well enjoy it. After this, I'll have to find a way to get around the street with a broken arm. Trying not to think of it I stare at the ceiling, ignoring Christian for the rest of time. It only takes a few minutes for me to completely doze off in a deep sleep.

Once I woke up again de doctor took a good look at me and there was no reason to stay. In the meantime Christian disappeared and for some reason I don't yet understand, I didn't like that. It ate me. After getting my bag back I looked in the waiting room, but there wasn't any trace of him. A bit disappointed by the fact I couldn't say goodbye I then left the hospital with a bag of painkillers and a cup of coffee. Not knowing where to go I started walking, ignoring my headache and tiredness and after a while, I decided it would be best to find a safe house for the night. At the time I finally reached one, the only possibility was to stay on the street for the night, again.

I yawn while looking around me. I'm damn tired. Two hours of walking to the other side of Seattle again and still I didn't find any good shelter. My headache got worse over the past hour and all I want to do for now is get some sleep, again. I've never been this tired, and it's probably all because of those idiots. I bite my lip. The face of that man is probably never going to be erased of my mind.

Distracted by the sudden thunder I look up the sky. _Oh no._ It's clear that this is not my lucky day. Pretty pissed about it I look around once more. A few meters further is an bus stop. I smirk and start to walk towards it and just as I reach it, the rain starts to cave in.

The roof of the stop sticks out just a bit, enough to get some shelter at least. Slowly I get a blanket out of my bag and I sit down. Quickly I wrap myself up in it, something not made entirely easily with that stupid cast.

The rain starts getting worse and all around me people are seeking shelter, meanwhile some of them look weird in my direction. I'm used to getting soaking wet and while the bus stop gives a little bit of shelter, it doesn't fully protect me from the rain. I sniff and close my eyes for a few seconds, listening to the water falling down and cars passing by.

Why did the man left me all of a sudden? It's not like I said something wrong, I didn't even argue again about the money, although I still wish to pay him some day. It's really generous of him, doing something like that. I mean, he doesn't even know me. For all he knew I had an insurance card laying at home. If I had a home, that is. I start to bite my lip. Home.

The sound of some guys laughing around me interrupt my thoughts. Frowning I open my eyes, only to see four dudes standing in a circle around me. I know them. Quickly I crawl back up, picking up my bag and blanket.

''We haven't seen you in a while, Ana.''

''Let's keep it that way, Jack,'' I mutter. Those guys always freak the hell out of me, trying to push me in all sort of things. I try to swallow my fear away, straighten my back and then start to walk again.  
Last time I saw them they forced me into stealing and they held me at their place for a long time. They even forced me in getting high with them, which was also the day I knew to get away because they were completely stoned.

''No, please, stay with us,'' He grabs my broken arm. I supress a groan by biting my teeth. Fuck that hurts.  
As he holds my arm, he lifts up his jacket to let me see a knife. Trapped like a deer by a bear I stand still. ''We have a shelter, you come with us.''

I try to pull my arm back, but he holds it closer and then pulls me towards him. Frightened I stare over his shoulder towards the other guys. They are grinning at me. This is bad, really bad.

''I know a lot of fun things to do with you,'' he whispers in my ears. I shiver. ''we all missed you.''

''I don't think she wants to come with you,''


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you all like it so much! I got a question about her history from someone. You'll find out sooner or later :-)

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

'And, who are you again?'' Jack asks while letting go off my arm. Trying to look over his shoulder to see who is helping me I walk backwards. What the..?  
''Your worst nightmare if you don't just back off right now.'' I know that voice. I've heard it multiple times today and somehow it makes me smile. It's him. ''So you made new friends, Ana.'' I try to ignore Jack and start to look at the others. They are visibly surprised, but seem to think that Christian really is that offensive. Looking at his body that's not so weird. He has more muscles than this whole group together.  
I try to get a hold of his face, only to see that he looks really angry. After a short moment of silence, he starts to walk closer to Jack. He stiffens and then turns to me.  
''You'll come with us sooner or later, I promise you.'' He says to me and then starts to walk away, together with his group.  
I gasp for breath. How did Jack end up here, and why is it that Christian found me here? Seattle is huge, and yet he has to stumble upon me twice a day. That's just weird.

''Come with me,'' he says, his voice kind of mandatory. He then starts to walk. Not really knowing if I should listen or not, I decide to just do as he says. After all, he saved me. _And he got you that broken arm.  
_I start to walk with him, not knowing what to say. The only thing that goes through my mind is how the hell he has found me here. I want to ask him, but something in the way he walks tells me I'd better not do that  
When he suddenly stops walking, I walk almost against him. ''I'm sorry.'' I try to sound calm, but my voice is unsteady.  
''Just get in the car, it's dry in there.'' He opens the door. I frown at him, not knowing if this is good or bad. I normally don't do as people told me, but this is different. He just saved me from that asshole, he paid for my hospital bill.. I wish I had the courage to ask for an explanation for everything, but I don't. Instead of saying or asking anything, I look at the car. It's a black car and I notice it's the same that hit me this morning. A little bit ashamed I start to bite my lip. The car looks terribly expensive.  
''Well?'' he asks impatient. I frown at him and then finally do as he says. From the corner of my eyes I see his body and face relax a bit, but there's still that expression I can't unravel.  
The warmth in the car gives me shivers and takes my breath away for a few seconds.

''You can drive Taylor.'' Christian says out as he enters the car and sits down next to me. He then closes the door and the car starts moving.  
Silently I lay my head against the window, looking at the street from inside the car. It's weird to look at it from this perspective. I haven't sit in a car since the accident. Surprised by my own thoughts I make a fist, fighting back my tears. I don't want to remember.  
''So why did you leave the hospital so quickly?'' Christian asks, forcing me to think about something else. I look at him for a short moment, my eyes seeking his. ''I looked for you in the hall way, but you weren't there, so I thought I was able to leave.''  
I don't care anymore, I just want to know where we are going. Before I can ask anything else, he starts to talk again.

''And why didn't you tell me you were homeless?'' he sounds pissed. ''I thought you left your insurance card at home, or maybe you were survivalling. Then I found out you are homeless. Why did you not tell me?''  
I stare at him in complete disbelieve. How did he find out? I mean, I know I don't look like the regular homeless, but was it that hard to not see it at first sight?  
''What difference would it made if I told you? Besides that, you suddenly were gone and next to that there was no point in telling you. We don't know each other.'' I start to get pissed. ''It's none of your business. How the hell do you even know?''  
Waiting for an answer I let my fingers rest on the soft seat I'm sitting in. I feel like just jumping out of the car right now. It's really none of his business.  
''The difference would have been that I took you with me right away. I caused that arm and head, I don't want you to wander the streets like that because of me. Like that you are way to vulnerable.'' he answers me calm. _Drama Queen. _''not that you aren't vulnerable outside without fractures.''  
''I can handle things myself perfectly,'' I snap at him. He's freaking me out. And why would I want to come with him? _Because there's shelter.  
_''Yeah, I just saw that.'' Why does he have to act like that? I don't get it. He doesn't know anything of me, only that I'm homeless, and right away he has all his prejudices. I don't get that kind of people. The pressure to response just as he did is huge, but I decide not to. Instead I look away from him and start to stare out of the window again.  
There's something about this guy that I can't see. He's has his way of being charming, but he is way to bossy. I don't like it that much, but I've seen worse.  
''That building right there, is where we are going. I live in the penthouse.''  
I look at him and see he is pointing a finger. Slowly my eyes seek the building he's pointing at. Is he serious about that? How rich is this man? I swallow and then close my eyes. I just want to sleep, forget him and the pain in my body.  
Trying to get everything off my mind I lay my head against the window again. Why is this men acting so nice to me, why does he care?


End file.
